Spin the Bottle
by A-Slasher
Summary: yeah, it's stupid, just read it.


Spin the Bottle

**Spin the Bottle  
**Rated - R  
Description - A friendly game of Spin the Bottle and a little bit too much to drink on Clu's part gives the gang the chance to have some real fun with Clu..  
Setting - The year: 2006. The place: Carey's apartment in L.A.  
The gang has decided to get together for a little party (yes, Annie's included) and they're drinking. Let's watch and see what happens, shall we?

A/N: I wrote this like a LONG time ago. I found it on my computer today and thought I should put it up. I might add more, I don't know yet. Please review. Flames are irrelevant and will be laughed at not only by me, but by the entire community at [Conrad's Hide Out][1].

Carey, after having a few beers, has decided it would be fun to play spin the bottle so he proposed the idea to the group.

Jack: "Spin the Bottle, Carey? Come ON, I mean, didn't we outgrow that about ten years ago?"

Fi: "I don't know, Jack, a little touch of childish fun could be just what we need right now. It'd be better that watching Carey's porn collection." She shot a glance at Carey who replied with:

Carey: "What do you expect? I live alone halfway across the country from any of my friends and family and to tell you the truth, L.A. is pretty boring."

Clu: "I don't know, some grade A porn actually sounds pretty good right now."

Jack: "That's only because you're drunk and horny." Everyone laughed at his comment.

Annie: "Okay, well, what if a guy spins the bottle and it lands on another guy or Fi spins and it lands on Jack?"

Carey: "Well, we can just respin."

Fi: "Oh, no...we stick to the rules of the game if we play this. Agreed? Besides, it's not like either of those things will happen." The nodding of everyone's heads let Fi know of their approval.

Carey: "Okay, then." He grabbed a bottle and motioned for everyone to sit down in a circle. "Annie, since you're youngest, you can go first."

Annie: "Gee, thanks." She spun the bottle. _Land on Jack, Land on Jack_ she willed it with her mind. Unfortunately, she didn't have telekinetic abilities and it landed on Carey.

Fi: "Way to go, Annie. Pucker up, Carey." He scowled at her.

Carey quickly came in for a peck on the lips because he obviously didn't want to kiss Annie of all people.

Carey: "All right, all right, my turn." As the bottle finished spinning, he was glad to see that it landed on Fi who, by the look on her face, Carey could see was happy with the outcome as well. They kissed.

Fi: "Mmm, um... okay, my turn." This spin landed on Jack of all people. "Ew, I am not kissing my brother."

Carey: "What happened to 'we stick to the rules of the game'?" Fi was really regretting saying this right now.

Fi: "All right then, new rule: If the person doesn't want to kiss the person, they can choose between a dare from that person or back to the kiss. Is that good?"

Jack: "I'm fine with that." Everyone else could see that neither of them wanted to do this so they nodded their agreement. "So, what can I dare Fiona to do? Oh, I've got it. Fi, I dare you to --

At that instant the phone rang so Carey picked it up.

Molly: "Carey? I'm really worried because I haven't heard from Jack or Fi in quite a while and I was wondering if they were with you. Are they?"

Carey: "Relax, Molly, they're right here. Say 'Hey' guys."

All: "Hey"

Molly: "Okay, what a relief. I love you."

Carey: "Love you too, Moll. Bye." Carey put down the phone and asked "So where were we?"

Fi: "It's Jack's turn to spin the bottle."

Jack: "No, not yet. I still have to give you your dare. Ahh, damn it! I forgot what it was. It was really good, though. I'll remember it later, you can do it then. Okay, here I go."

Jack: "Clu?"

Clu: "Yeah, man?"

Jack: "It kinda landed on you."

Clu: "Cool, who spun it?"

Jack: "I did."

Fi and Annie turned to each other and let out a little bit of a giggle.

Clu: "Oh well, come here sexy."

Carey: "Clu, just how drunk are you?"

Clu: "I've only had one... give or take 4 or 5.

   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/conradshideout



End file.
